Dance In The Dark
by Cheese and Wine Productions
Summary: In The Realm of the Senses: Smell. A fox had entered the territory of the wolf. Sephiroth/Genesis. yaoi. Smut Lemon Vampfic om nom nom for Gee-String.


Chaos' latest addition to the Senses Series. Gee-String wanted Vampfic and me, being the vampire-obsessed me, cannot resist. BTW, I hate Twilight. Just thought I'd get that out. Aaand Vampire!Genesis is almost canon. Look at Gackt. LOOK AT HIIIIM. Oh yes, beta'ed by Gee-String so, poke her for grammatical errors, or tell me and I'll poke her for you!

And, the title if from the Lady GaGa song off The Fame Monster, and if you do not have that album, there is something seriously wrong with you. **SERIOUSLY WRONG**.

* * *

**In The Realm of the Senses:**

Smell

Dance In The Dark

The new scent had drawn him out; out from his usual haunts and into those he'd rather disassociate himself with. A man that preferred quieter, more subdued darkness and a quick attack, he despised the loud club where so many young mortals gathered to spend their evenings in complete debauchery. But that new scent…

It wasn't mortal and it wasn't typical. If anything, Sephiroth was curious what had stumbled into his territory and was leaving his mark everywhere it could as if to tease. Like a wolf whose fief had been invaded by a wily young fox, he was determined to find and reprimand what could be a young upstart, a troublemaker that could grow more dangerous if allowed to continue. But foxes were sly, sneaky creatures and would not be lured into a trap.

Nowhere was safer that a place packed with people, all in the same mood in the darkness. They were all smiling to some extent from those enjoying themselves and those flirting, speaking a language familiar to Sephiroth after all these years. Girls grinned at him, trying to look sultry in twisting their straight hair around their fingers; striking poses that showed curved figures but he walked past them without a second glance.

One did not look at prey with eyes filled with anything but a lust born solely from hunger.

The scent was strong in here, mingled with the sweat and heady musk of others, all mortal. It was like a cloud to his senses, as strong as the strobe lights were bold and cut coloured lines through the smoky darkness of the club. Silhouettes of dancers in the pit of the lowered dance floor changed jerkily, adding to the surreal nature of what he had never seen.

All these years and he still couldn't keep up with his own culture.

How the other vampire could stay in this place for so long, Sephiroth didn't know. Music was deafening, even to mortal ears and the heat oppressive and stifling. And, so much adrenaline running through young bodies it was walking through the best patisserie and resisting the urge to consume even though he had recently fed. After all, what true predator would turn down an easy meal when it was unclear when they would get the next chance?

Perhaps this vampire was practised. Used to mingling; perhaps that was how he found his feed, and then left them unconscious for Sephiroth to find and clean up. Like it was some game.

With the assault on his senses, it was hard to trace that one scent but he followed it to the railing that overlooked the pit and then he found its source.

A pretty young thing, across the floor to give him a perfect view, was dancing to the music with a precision that must have come from experience professionally. Dressed in tight clothes, the colour concealed by the flashing lights but whatever it was worked wonders for a slim figure. The shirt short enough to give teasing glimpses of his flesh as he moved to the rhythm. A beautiful movement of hips, twisting and gyrating on his own unlike the others who had their groups or partners. A kind such as his was happy to exhibit themselves in solitude; felt happiest in their own company – a narcissist. Sephiroth leant against the railing, suddenly taken by the sight; the scent of arousal grew around him.

Without consulting his brain – when taken in mood a creature works on instinct – he descended the stairs down into the writhing pit, weaving his way through burning hot bodies and shrugging off hands that went to his hair. A man on a mission did not concede to distractions. He approached that exquisite troublemaker, not in control of himself but just watching his own movements through hawk-intense eyes.

The other, a man as old as he from the looks, paid him no attention as he arrived, obviously so confident in himself he had no fear of whose territory he had swanned into and caused a little ruckus. He carried on dancing, and, if anything, exaggerated his movements now moving with feline fluidity like he was made of water.

Finally, his hands met with sharply boned hips, a thick leather belt kept his jeans there feebly, and pulled that body closer to him. The man laughed, maintaining his rhythm as he met with Sephiroth's body behind him.

"Ahh, you've caught me, Sir."

The voice was like velvet, and once he heard it, all else ceased to fall on Sephiroth's ears. He focused on this man, and the sensations he brought up by his grinding, things he hadn't felt in a long while and hadn't felt in this intensity for much longer.

Arms wrapped around his neck, surrounding him in that gorgeous aroma, thrilling and incorrigible. A head of choppy hair fell back onto his shoulder to show plump lips narrowed into a smirk. That expression grew as Sephiroth started to mirror the movements, let the music of this man – not that blaring out around them – flow through him.

Wandering hands explored the enigmatic man's body, finding him completely agreeable, muscled but not overly so, just enough to be hard and firm in all the right places. His left palm settled on a flat stomach and enjoyed the feel of the abdominal muscles twisting, not interrupted by that awful stirring that comes with breath.

The fox groaned, pulling his arms down simply to bring Sephiroth closer to his neck, and changed his hips purely to rub his ass tightly across the taller man's groin. His mouth widened further, almost splitting his cheeks as he felt how hard he was making him. "I've been waiting for you to come find me."

"Really?" Sephiroth turned to the delicious curve of the throat presented before him, kissing down the motionless vein so prominent, chuckling at the way the rhythm they shared jolted at the simple touch. A vampire was naturally sensitive here, so it came as no surprise but was something he knew he wanted to explore more with this man than any other. "Why's that?"

Groaning again, the man tugged harder. "Because I knew you'd be like this."

Sephiroth let a smile cross his face as he pulled up from that delicious pale flesh; loving the groan of frustration from the action but settling instead to nibbling on the man's ear. "From scent alone?"

The other nodded sharply with his feral grin. "It was that strong, so dominant."

Scoffing quietly, Sephiroth replied. "And I knew you'd be trouble, you smell like fire." He heard a similar sound to that he had made come from that exposed throat. His Adam's apple cast a moving shadow as he swallowed. The taller man's hands purchased themselves to control the growing erratic moments of those slim hips. His breath caught in his throat. "Ah, I'm go—"

"-Not yet."

The arms around Sephiroth's neck suddenly dropped and grasped tightly to his hands. The rhythm died; a distance asserted itself between their bodies. He found himself pulled back through the mass of dancing mortals; up the stairs and along winding corridors – all passing by in a blur although they did not move with a preternatural speed.

Eyesight only settled back down from the neon lightstream to focus once again when the burning of the air inside vanished; the sound muted and the night engulfed him with open arms. There was light where the fox had led him. A lamppost cast down an orange glow that caught on the rubbish and metal that filled a tight alleyway. The door they had burst out from slammed shut loudly, almost startling him.

Turning, he found the man smirking, more beautiful in ochre than he was inside. His hair, now identifiably red was highlighted and shimmered like streaks of flame as he stepped forwards. And eyes so blue… as blue as the sky he hadn't been able to enjoy as he once had in oh-too-long. They were cloudless, but shone with a different kind of life, born from the desire to taste blood that was not meant for sustenance. Satisfaction, most certainly.

"And what name will I call this devious fox by?" Sephiroth asked in a low tone. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his jeans tight on his thighs and member straining impatiently.

The redhead's gaze dropped down as he did so, blue eyes momentarily hidden behind thick charcoal lashes and shadow. "Genesis," he replied simply, raising his head again. Taking another step forwards, he placed his palm flat against Sephiroth's groin, pressing hard enough to earn a hiss before his fingers curled around the bulge. "And what name, my good Sir, will I have hanging off the tip of my tongue?" He spoke so flatly, as if he was talking about the weather rather than copulation.

"Sephiroth."

"Ah, the Seraphim."

"And you, original sin." Sephiroth smirked, green eyes staring into azure that did not relent, only burned with a greater intensity.

"Indeed," came the husky utterance that drove Sephiroth to action with its plain nonchalance. He pressed his mouth firmly to Genesis'; forcing him back against the wall of the building that pulsed with music and vitality.

A grunt tore from the man and fingers clutched tighter to his clothed manhood, almost tugging in urgency. Sephiroth noted the change in scent Genesis released, from that teasing sweetness, just enough to encourage curiousness, to a heavy spice that threatened to steal his mind completely. The taller's body worked on instinct, pushing into that hand as he ravished a mouth that tasted exactly like he smelt. Tongue delving deep inside, Genesis met it with experience and grace, twisting and caressing, slick and exciting.

Hands worked away at each other's belts where slim fingers made very quick work of the buckles; pulling just enough to loosen trousers. Sephiroth had his yanked down to mid-thigh, no more was needed. The cold air was warm against his flesh, refreshing as it was a reminder of his being, somehow making this encounter more significant in his mind. So rarely did he find another vampire eager to spread his legs.

That soft palm returned around his cock, moving greedily as if to assess it as much as it was functional, it spreading Sephiroth's initial fluids down its length in some pathetic attempt at lubricant. The fact that Genesis was otherwise so consumed in the kiss assured Sephiroth that the need burning them from the inside was entirely mutual.

Sephiroth palmed Genesis' tight jeans from his hips where they gave up their struggle just over the sharp angles of his pelvis and cascaded to the floor with a whooshing thud. Immediately, the redhead's long legs wrapped around his waist, both hands settled onto his shoulders. Sephiroth replaced his hands on Genesis' hips before sliding to cup around the smooth curves of his buttocks, as firm as ripe fruit.

And like ripe fruit, Sephiroth was willing to get a mouthful of the taste, of the possible nectar flowing through veins just under pale skin, sun kissed from before he had a lucky run-in with an immortal. Genesis broke from the kiss, lips regaining their smirk in a much prettier way now that his lips were redder, plumper. That head of red hair fell back against the wall, and would've blended in quite well with the cinnamon hues of the brick.

Leaning forwards, Sephiroth pressed his mouth back against his neck, around where there would have once been a pulse, sucking as his jolted his hips forwards, forcing his cock deep into the tight, smaller man he held.

Genesis moaned loudly, either forgetting their setting or simply not caring. Sephiroth had a suspicion that was much closer to the latter, and what did it matter? Two superior beings, one beautiful night in Sephiroth's own territory, and one… he was not so certain he wanted to chase this fox away now.

Just like the cock-sureness, confidence and litheness that he had exhibited back on the dance floor, Genesis rode him now with grace and experience. He knew not only how to pleasure himself, but the other. Fingers thumbed at his nipples underneath his shirt, and Genesis' cock smeared a hot trail across his abdomen as he moved, almost rubbing his scent into Sephiroth's skin. Not that the latter minded. He couldn't remember a heat so comfortable he could burn to dust and have a smile on his face.

Sephiroth snaked one hand up the fox's back, tracing up his spine with sensitive fingertips and feeling every sharp vertebrae shift in his wave-like motion, to cup around the back of his head. Crimson hair was soft, almost like feathers and Genesis immediately complied without an utterance to crane over Sephiroth's shoulder and press his mouth against his neck. Sephiroth felt him smirk again after he released a little noise of euphoria.

It was then that Genesis decided to bite into that thin skin, drawing blood with sharp canines and lapping it up eagerly. It nearly drove Sephiroth off the edge into orgasm, but instead only added to the sensations building up inside; settling down into his groin and along the length of his cock.

Genesis shuddered, moaning loudly again and thrusting his hips forwards. It was an action to get as much stimuli as he could, his final hurdle approaching quickly. Sephiroth's stomach was hard, a perfect surface to grind into and the silver-haired man yanked him down onto him, not caring whether he was hitting his prostate or not right now. There would be other rounds for deeper fulfilment. This was gratification, sating; a meeting; an introduction and little more.

As soon as he felt Genesis' body meeting its climax he finally drove his fangs deep into the redhead's neck. Half of him was pleased that that mouth was still tight against his neck, still suckling from him, as it muffled the sound of his cry. Hips jerked forwards a few times in short bursts, spreading a new warmness that soaked into Sephiroth's shirt and seeped downwards, and then the taller was following him finally into the momentary blank and everything but velvet pleasure and released all tension into the redhead. The fox groaned again – a tad closer to pain now that torn flesh that had not been given a chance to heal was coated in liquid that seared him, for now marking this pretty little thing Sephiroth's.

"Not bad," humming, the redhead lowered himself from Sephiroth's grip. Expression a little dazed, he blinked to clear his gaze from lust and wiped his mouth clean of any precious fluid that could've escaped. "Not bad at all."

Sephiroth scoffed, leaning down to peck at Genesis' lips and the latter immediately went to cleaning his mouth as well, though the action was laced in mockery. A farce of the common show of subservience in wolves, this man far too feline to ever lower himself completely for another. Sephiroth liked that in a partner. Something that was not too afraid to bite; not afraid of him.

And then, just like a momentary skirmish between two matched predators, they split apart and went their separate ways, glad that they had left their mark on each other. That was one little fox that was welcome in his land, but at the cost of a little… rent.

That scent hadn't left him since.


End file.
